Dunedu
dungeons and dragons doodles here's panem, our first campaign pot.png|Peter, my halfling bard. okkk.png|peter's first concept. changed the hair. can you find this painting.png|it's supposed to be setting up early in the morning but i painted the bg and it just became That. unssseen servant.png|you fools thought i would draw something substantial from our sessions?? lmao death.png|bryn lee (and me, peter alfone, being carried) and ayla bieder. family picture sans adentum adent um.png|look who was late for the family photo. ill draw another one some time. Adentum Cetio yeet2.png|you must be at least level 30 to unlock this character's backstory yeeet.png|heres past peter in boy clothes yeeet - Copy.png|i drew a back bc ponytail lives matter beach when.png|20 base charisma helpp.png|have the boys too to avoid sexism (adentum serves poseidon hes a paladin) heh.png|a good boy. my infant boy stop dzach.png|a tanned boy burying himself in sand and dying wow cant believe he died so fast.png|my friend wants to kill off bryn lmao he joins tirz arfalen now, another character he dropped i come in peace2.png|Bergai (not actual represntation), the replacement for Bryn. He comes in peace. yeettt.png|Peter and the last trick up his sleeve (a wand of smiles). TPK session. uuuuuhhehh.png|would look cute if it wasnt a hysteric newly revived halfling who casted a forced smile on his team mate carrying him hii.png|weve got new characters next session!! Aeolus Tempes, an aasimar sorcerer. Not his actual design its ya girl.png|Gnomi Nott. fellow small person and actual pun master aeolusw.png|aeolus in his actual outfit hi greasy boy.png|hopefully the last lazy doodle of his old outfit gnomm.png|small people club!!! pots.png|Post-abduction Peter uwu New Canvas.png|smol quick doodle on initiation of our new member Phoibos (peter wasnt there lmao) aelus.png|hes replacing his mask with a diadem!! dragon roar.png|i had an aneurysm in this scene gnommti.png|gnomti redesign tells.png|Calpurnia and Tell Sleighter some tell i guess - Copy.png|some first designs of Calpurnia some tell i guess.png|practice calpurnia tell test 2.png|Tell, my new artificer character. I'm letting Peter go now so he can finally be evil bc i cant in our hero party messrs.png|outfit design mms.png|im sorry for the feet i couldnt be bothered yami ni somaru.png|a bad tell doodle with her hair down from last session snt.png|show n tell s t a bb.png|i love my children tall.png|maybe in another time gnomms.png|forgot to finish this lmao haaaai.png|(i forgot show's corset and braid question mark) hani miruku san.png|show ha okonomi de.png|tell big fight doddle.png|boss fight except that bryn should be a skeleton bang bang.png|hands up in the air hes gonna steal your heart defining moment.png|a softt boy, a good boy onmyoji2.png|omanjuus hah.png|sorry it felt incomplete phoib.png|some phoib doodles from last session phoicc.png|he stole the armor and dagger :-) idksj.png|bad sketches of villager clothing ayla and adentum im bid dgepssed.png|family photo The Mercenary Band im bid dgepsseds.png|family photo Panem VIII i wuv u.png|bryn.... smiling...... i love A boy forlanr.png|quick doodle from last week screamin.png|lazy doodle of alternate hair yeaharious2.png|lame nerd and her robot ghjhgnive.png|tell sleighter-snufferstein yeaasdas.png|whats an adentum ive always got your back.png|dramatic sideviews i guess hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|"dm do i still have my beard" "yes" "i stroke it while thinking" so gnomi got a beard pitt.png|she also got a book on black magic from lich king vecna i wove a boy.png|meanwhile my friend and i convinced our dm to do a campaign with peter and tirz!!! nother redesign.png|side campaign peter some halfling.png|UGH do you ever LOVE a boy fenert.png|i could draw tirz and peter properly or u can get silly doodles like these. i love them both doddlll.png|some main campaign peter with side campaign peter. somehow MC peter developed differently in comparison to his original counterpart lol stop saying.png|uh that i look like.png|yea chickin.png|i drew this littl.png|bc i realized tell looks like chicken little Fwuff.png|modern semi formal orig duo lolluss.png|aeolus redesign bc he has wings now apparently messy.png|and THEY WERE ROOMMATES hannity.png|cursed image wor,k.png|box trope hibi darake no me.png|i wanted to befriend drust why did it turn out like this pattopatto.png|smols hit or midd.png|smol gnomi during a session mmmm tell.png|hmmmmm uhuhuhuhuhuhuhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|alt outfit lolus doddle mhhhhhhhhm.png|nice traitor pokkan pokkan.png|no foot for u freaks i literally dont even want these but experimental human doodles Hiomssss.png|i was in a phoibos mood last session homman.png|also some chibi adentum bc i couldnt have drawn phoibos for the entire 6 hour session just my characters, together, from oneshots, from failed campaigns. Eigengrau.png|levithicus and ludwig eigengrau. npcs from a game i dm asu taufu.png|Asu Tau-fu, a monk who travels to find his wife and train disciples hidd.png|bad doodle but ok sa mundong kinagagalawan.png|we havent played dnd in 600 years jikyuu no saigo no hi.png|unnamed "i swear im an amarid!!" elf character hewwowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.png|adults but children half the townn.png|tell and lili new campaign so karl is free from unused character gallery!!! idk karl doddle.png|karl, a good boy et son egale .png|hooooooowl Ethirous.png|Ethirous Echavalier, drow artificer played by my friend who used to play Aeolus mmmmmggh.png|Teddelina Bear big plant firbolg with stick uwu asdasdadddddd.png|teddy doodle!! hood boy.png|etroos with hood quartre.png|avery!! our cute rogue!!! Nice dybnamics.png|shah mat and avery talk smart while teddy and karl pretend to follow mmmmmdffgdfgdfg.png|we got groomed last session for the queen Mmmmmm suits.png|karl doodle during last night's session roteki.png|i love u Trust.png|''What show of trust, huh'' Vvjgfjhgfjhf.png|high int neutral watches low int goods interact owo.png|our druid, raia niaflor in a suitish suit (she wasnt there for the meeting with the queen) yeaaaaa!!!.png|Who's a good boy? Karl is. Yes he is. family 2 photo.png|smol family photo pre campaign g asatasaya.png|put him in!!! skirt!!! hisshiss.png|drags hyuuuuuuu hiff.png|happy new year from the furry quartet aaaa mitasareru.png|new character joining next session!! //quick token Shoot fire.png|first smile more new campaign with new people konkonokonokokonokononokoiwohanashi.png|fenryr the bard Blargh uchuu.png|siblings Oh nooooo.png|Riliane Aurich, magical idol Igai ni melody.png|Allen Aurich, magical idol parrrrtry.png|oneshot party with luce, vistra, and kai (kai's actually the tallest lmao) Yoooooa.png|conning the city phard.png|phar den the bard qualirtysfaa.png|killed a boy, got tirz to revive him kimi wa itsumademo.png|luce dood jU LY JU LY.png|top tier mourning son acting nanikasa.png|The Maid uhuhuhuhuh.png|employee uhuhaskjdh.png|slum rat uhuhaskjdh - Copy.png|fire draw.chat_A4CD2E46750085073E1 (1).png|doodle fen.png|sketch by my friend Mallow Sketches helloskjdfjhkhkjh.png|14 HI MEEEH.png|9 sdkfjisdjsdgjiosdvniov.png|28, alchemist, clean HI MEEEH - Copy.png|no qualms about getting dirty sometimes new campaign this time it's good Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.png|Cristophe Mi'aou (Tophe), wizard tabaxi ÒwÓ toph.png|toffee best day ever.png|ildrex and afkin blep parents.png|mother and father basil.png|big brother basile Category:Sketches Category:Jouyato